


炽焰（Fell Fire）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 同途·Translations [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Age, Gap Filler, Gen, POV First Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: “然而跨越命中注定的鸿沟是危险的；倘若真有人这样做，他们从彼岸也找不到幸福，只能找到双方的悲伤。”





	1. 炽焰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fell Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743519) by [RFinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFinch/pseuds/RFinch). 



> 【原文作者】Finch
> 
> 【原文链接】[Fell Fire](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/713372/1/Fell-Fire)
> 
> 【作者说明】基于《精灵宝钻》。芬罗德的弟弟艾格诺尔与凡人女子安德瑞丝的悲伤恋情。
> 
> 【作者声明】完全依赖于托尔金——我始终受惠于他。
> 
> 【作者警告】分级为PG-13（角色死亡）。
> 
> 【翻译】Ecthelion
> 
> 【授权】已授权。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》同人。
> 
> 【人物】艾格诺尔（Aegnor），安德瑞丝（Andreth），芬罗德（Finrod）
> 
> 【译文首发日期】2004年8月

“安格班合围不可能持久，”贝烈瑞安德的诺多至高王、我父亲的兄长芬国昐警告，“我们必须抢在魔苟斯强大到不可战胜之前，对他发动攻势。他决不是躲在坚固要塞中无所事事；即便此刻，又有谁知道他在那些坑道深处准备着什么样的力量，谋划着什么样的邪恶？在那里，火焰从不停止燃烧，他的奴仆和爪牙全都致力于消灭我们。”

我生活在多松尼安松林莽莽的山岭中。从这里，隔着阿德嘉兰大草原，我的眼睛看得见桑戈洛锥姆那三座森然耸立的尖峰，山脚下就是魔苟斯的要塞堡垒。他的威胁我时刻不能忘记，在这里，芬国昐的请求没有被置若罔闻。然而在别处，诺多的子民安居乐业，心满意足，不愿再次拿起武器；因为无论是胜是败，都会有很多族人失去原本漫长的生命。听进至高王警告的人为数不多，我是其中之一。但就连他自己的儿子也未曾响应，因此大敌仍然无人挑战。

“这可能给我们带来毁灭。”我一边给我的长兄倒了一杯红酒，一边复述着芬国昐的消息。我们是在我的私人房间里，他和我一起坐在炉火旁。芬罗德出乎意料地来了北境，尽管我很高兴见到他，他的到来却重新唤起了我的不祥预感。“我们必须发动攻击，而不是等待攻击来临。这种和平给人感觉有些蹊跷了。”

“你总是那么渴望战斗。”他说。他没有喝酒，只是凝视着杯中深红色的液体，紧锁着双眉，仿佛他从中读出了一种宿命。他显得异乎寻常地抑郁。

“这很奇怪吗？”我问，“我们率领族人前来这片大地，难道不是为了向魔苟斯复仇？他杀了芬威，芬国昐的父亲，我们的祖父。这一点，至少芬国昐没有忘记。”

芬罗德抬起头，眼中光芒一闪。他也有着内在的火焰血性。“而我忘记了？你是不是想这么说？”

“你没有吗？”我反诘，尖刻的语气连我自己也听得见。

他喝了口酒，然后突然微笑起来，因为他从不轻易动怒。没人能像我哥哥芬罗德那样微笑。他的微笑可以让任何人缴械——例外的只有魔苟斯的邪恶生物，还有，唉，费艾诺的某几个儿子。但这一次，他的微笑消失得太快了。

“艾格诺尔，你知道答案。”他说，“吸引我来此的，不只是复仇的渴望。我们很少被单独一种欲望打动。我们启程前来这片凡世的海岸时，我憧憬着充满未知奇迹的辽阔土地。我总是怀着好奇，我发现了很多令我欣喜的事物，还有一些让我悲伤。而我永远忘不掉我们与大敌的冲突，因为它也纠缠着我的梦境，随着每一个季节逝去，这种感觉也愈发强烈。”

显而易见，我哥哥不是为了烤着火闲聊和痛饮来找我的。“你来是要告诉我什么？”我问道。

芬罗德放下杯子站了起来，转身面对跳动不停的火焰。终于，他开了口：“我来为一个人转达一条口信。不过我认为，你听后不会高兴的。”

“尽管告诉我好了。”我催促道。

“那条口信是这么说的：告诉他不要鲁莽！不要去无谓地冒险！”

幸好，我的酒杯几乎空了，否则我就会把杯中的酒洒出去大半。整个房间在我周围淡去，我看到一个发色乌黑的少女，在一个清晨，在多松尼安高地的山岭中，她沐浴着阳光微笑。她不怕自身那凡人命运的阴影，邀请我与她同行；而我碰触了她的手，因为我的心飞向了她。

然而，我不曾向她表白。

就像羊皮纸在燃烧，那一幕景象卷曲消失了。我重新置身在房间里，我脸上肯定显露了赤裸裸的痛苦，我只庆幸我的哥哥善解人意，能避开不看。

“这么说，你见过她了。”我只说得出这样一句话。

“而你却没有，尽管她住在你附近？”

我上次见到她，还是在将近七十个太阳年以前。那时，我从艾路因湖的明镜里入迷地望着她的脸庞，微光中，一颗星点缀在她发间。

“我再也不去那里了。”我答道。

芬罗德把目光从炉火上移开，投向了我金色火焰般的头发。他和我发色相同，我的却从不肯像他的长发那样伏贴地披散在背后。他仍然不看我的双眼，或是不看他从我眼中读出的一切；除非，他其实是不愿让我看到他眼中的景象：一个驼着背、牙齿落光的苍老女人，青春和美貌的残迹。

“对，我见过了她。我和这位名叫安德瑞丝的女子曾在她亲族的家中交谈，在另一处壁炉边。”他最后说。

“那是什么时候的事？在你来这里的路上吗？”

他摇了摇头：“不。那是四十五个太阳年以前。”

“你为什么不早点来？”有必要谈话时，我哥哥并没有在长达凡人半辈子的时间里缄口不言的习惯，除非他饱受困扰。

芬罗德把一块木柴扔进了火焰，转过身来面对我：“艾格诺尔，那些话我从不认为你会听从。”

千真万确。因为战士若要逃避危险，就不成其为战士。然而我猜他保持沉默至今，还有别的原因。“她死了。”我说，口中充斥的滋味好似火焰烧尽熄灭后留下的灰烬，“你来就是要告诉我这个消息。”

他摇了摇头：“不。尽管她老了，但她仍然执着地活着，知道你和她仍在仰望同样的星辰。但现在已经时日无多。”

时日无多。

我饱受煎熬的内心清楚，这正是为何我们的爱早在萌生的一刻就注定没有结果。我们两支亲族的道路没有交点。凡人如落叶般枯萎凋零，精灵却天生与阿尔达同寿。死亡来临之际，凡人离开世界的范围，精灵却直到末日都被束缚在世界当中，并且能够重获生命，继续旅途。安德瑞丝如何能忍受我对少女的爱缓慢无情地化作对老妇的怜悯？我又如何能让她遭受见证我青春永驻、容颜不改的痛苦？

“她还说了什么？”我明知不问更好，却还是听到自己在问。

“你不曾表白就抽身离去，她惟恐她是遭到了鄙视。”芬罗德注意到我受伤的表情，又诚挚地补充道，“但我告诉她，假如你能任由心意决断，你本来会娶她，带她逃离魔苟斯的阴影，抛弃你自己的亲族，放弃我们与大敌的战争。我还向她解释了你为何不能也不愿那样做。”

“你未免太自以为是了吧？”我打断了他，不由自主地斥道，甚至怒瞪着他。

“我的弟弟，把你的愤怒留给大敌，”芬罗德说，“我难道不了解你的心意？我清楚，你的痛苦和辛酸堪与她的匹敌，而我会像安慰她那样安慰你，说尽管现在一切都看似黑暗、注定不幸，但超越她的和你的死亡、超越阿尔达的终结，我们还有希望。”

就在那时，我懂了他来此的真正目的。时日无多……我的哥哥来此，是要向我告别。他已预见到我的死亡，清晰得正如我自己所见。他知道那一天就快来了。而他最后这些话告诉我，他也明白多年来我了然于胸的事实——我将永不离开亡者之殿，永不返回一个没有安德瑞丝的世界。慢慢地，我站了起来。当我们的视线相遇，我知道我是对的。

无需赘言，芬罗德走过来，我们拥抱了彼此。

他离开后很久，我都在回味他所说的一切。而此刻，安格班合围已被攻破，那些话语也回到了我脑海中。魔苟斯用突如其来的大火烧光了阿德嘉兰绿草茵茵的平原，吞噬了那里的居民，除了令人窒息的烟尘和焦黑的骸骨，什么都没有留下。诺多和人类盟友奋勇抵抗着黑暗大敌紧随烈火而来的猛攻，但我们全然寡不敌众。我率领着前锋，心知我们只有付出惨重的代价才能遏止进攻的潮流，但也不会太久。然而我是愤怒之灵，痛苦反而点燃了我的火焰，令它愈发炽烈。熄灭之前，我必将给敌人造成空前的浩劫。

然而在怒火之下，燃烧的还有悔恨。我不肯表白我的爱，不肯带着安德瑞丝逃亡，是因为我要忠于自己的亲族，因为我害怕见证她凋零逝去。但是现在，面对着死亡，我的心不再设防。我发现我在幻想，幻想自己当时能抓紧曾在手中的一切。

正如我哥哥所言，我们很少被单独一种欲望打动。出于仁慈，他并没有补充：当这些欲望冲突时，所有的选择都将带来悲伤。而且，出于明智，他也没有告诉安德瑞丝，惟一一位我将爱恋到永远的女子，最终我会后悔当初的选择——虽然这他必定也已经预见。

明天，我将会死。当我死去，安德瑞丝将知道我不会再望向被伤毁的阿尔达中的星辰，然后合上她疲惫的双眼。


	2. 鸿沟（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者说明】《炽焰》的另一面。基于《中洲历史》第十卷中《芬罗德与安德瑞丝的辩论》一篇。
> 
> 【作者声明】角色、地点与背景故事一律属于托尔金。建议先读《辩论》一文和本文的上一篇《炽焰》，再读本篇。不过这不是必要的。
> 
> “跨越分隔我们双方亲族的鸿沟！”安德瑞丝说，“除了区区话语，难道就不存在什么桥梁吗？”然后她又一次哭泣了。  
> “或许对某些人来说是存在的。我不知道。”芬罗德说，“也许，那道鸿沟更像隔在我们两族的命运之间，因为我们其他方面乃是近亲，亲密超过世上任何别种生灵。然而跨越命中注定的鸿沟是危险的；倘若真有人这样做，他们从彼岸也找不到幸福，只能找到双方的悲伤。我是这么认为的。”
> 
> （引自《芬罗德与安德瑞丝的辩论》）

多年的和平之后，黑暗大敌终于发动了攻击。一场激烈的大战就在我们的家园附近展开，我的侄子、贝奥家族的族长布瑞国拉斯，已经率领大多数手下的战士赶去援助多松尼安那两位精灵王子，也就是菲纳芬的儿子们——次子安格罗德，还有幺子“炽焰”艾格诺尔，我的至爱。

他将在这场战役中牺牲。他将战斗在最前线，不顾危险、不计后果，而且多半会无谓地冒险。当他的生命之火熄灭，他的灵魂将飞向曼督斯的殿堂，然后留在那里直到阿尔达终结。因为艾格诺尔爱我，也永远不会放弃爱我，为此他不愿离开等待的居所，不愿再看到明亮的星光给任何精灵少女的鬓发戴上冠冕。

类似的话是他的长兄芬罗德告诉我的，那已是半生时光之前。无论那时还是现在，我都知道他所言不虚。他怀着手足之情看待艾格诺尔；他拥有埃尔达的天赋能力，当时间的长河蜿蜒出凡人的视野，他仍能看到远方悲伤的波纹。靠着这样的说法，他竭尽全力，企图给精灵和人类之间的鸿沟架起一座桥梁，筑起基于这些的支柱——安慰与友谊，理解与智慧，希望，还有近似于爱的同情。

可是对我而言，他的桥梁并非可行的通路。他的桥墩有太多是朽木构成，脆弱不堪，支撑不住我沉重的辛酸苦恨——因为我四十八岁了，正在变成老妇。我还得尽量不向他发泄怒气。“恐怕真相不能让你满意。”他在那么多年以前告诉我，“埃尔达有自己的天性，你们则有另一种；彼此都在用自己的标准来判断对方——直到他们学到这一点，而这没多少人做得到。”

也许他认为自己就是其中之一。也许他确实学到了一些皮毛——而那将比我所学到的更多，因为我一直都羡慕着精灵的长寿，而且仍然无法臆测或领会他们悲伤的深度。

然而不管芬罗德学到了什么，他都忘记了一点；而我就是这样误导了他。人类本就带有一种黑暗，而那个据说在遥远的过去诱惑了我们种族的人，历来都是谎言的大师。

我遇到芬罗德的弟弟艾格诺尔时，还是个年纪不大的少女。他是骑马过来的，人英俊又高大，一绺绺不驯顺的头发恰似金色的火焰。他看起来不见得比我年长，肯定不到二十五岁；起初我以为他是个来自多尔罗明的金发哈多家族的凡人。

彼时乃是和平盛世，女子也能无忧无虑地在多松尼安的森林中漫步。那天我是孤身一人；他偶然遇上我时，我正唱着歌，在高地的山岭中信步而行。他没走大路，而是骑马沿着林中小径而来，它通向银蓝水晶一般的艾路因湖和我族人的居住地。他用清亮的嗓音向我问好，说他要到波隆的家去拜访，问我到那边有多远。

“不远，”我告诉他，“早在正午前你就能到了！”我走近了，为的是更仔细地看看他；因为他的嗓音不知为何触动了我的心。他坐在斑纹灰马背上低头注视我，我迎上了他的目光，直到这时才察觉他不是凡人。我活了这么大，虽然见过的精灵不多，但也足以立刻意识到，面前这位骑手属于那个不朽的种族。我的心跳加快了。精灵看起来都是俊美的，可我认为他俊美得无人能及；此外，他肯定是个诺多，是来自维林诺的流亡者；因为据说只有在蒙福之地生活过，才能拥有这样锐利的明亮眼睛。我站在原地，盯着他看，笑得像个傻瓜。

他对我报以微笑：“Mae govannen，adanwen[1]。我正要去波隆的家。你是他的族人，我猜得对吗？”

“你猜对了，”我答道，又补了一句“大人”，因为他外表着实高贵。“您想要我给您指路吗？”

他摇了摇头：“我知道该怎么走。我从前拜访过那里——当时那还是巴兰的家。”见我面露惊诧，他补充道，“我想，你那时还没出生呢。”

“我出生的时候，巴兰还活着，”我大吃一惊，嗫嚅道，“可我不记得他了。”

一阵沉默之后，他先开了口：“你已经离家很远了，而我的马可以载两个人——如果你想回去的话。”

现在我是想回去了。“如果您愿意的话，大人。”

他向我一点头。我走近后，他俯下身，不费吹灰之力就把我抱上了马背，让我坐在他身前。他像大多数埃尔达一样，不用马鞍；能感觉到身下动物的强壮躯体，这真不错，几乎比得上精灵贵族用强壮的臂膀扶持着我的感觉了。

不必骑手催促，骏马就迈开了步伐，至少看起来是这样。这就是精灵驾驭坐骑的方式。

“您是通过思想去吩咐它吗？”我问。

他不需追问我是什么意思，就答道：“‘吩咐’这个说法并不确切。我这位朋友了解我想让他做什么。不过，你先告诉我你的名字——不，等等。既然我是客人，我该先作自我介绍。我是菲纳芬之子艾格诺尔，纳国斯隆德的芬罗德的弟弟。”

他当真是位贵族，是一位君王的弟弟——芬罗德的身份，我是知道的。我曾为出身于贝奥家族一脉而自豪，但与他的血统相比，我的黯然失色，正如我知道我那凡人的魅力与他那精灵的俊美相比也是一样。“我叫安德瑞丝，波隆的长子波洛米尔的女儿。”

“那我就找到了相称的同伴。”令我吃惊的是，艾格诺尔如此评论。

“我只不过是个无关紧要的年轻女孩。”我说，尽管我的族人认为，我在我这个年纪的人当中堪称深思熟虑又说话得体。

“照我族人的标准，我也很年轻。”他向我保证，但他没有谎称自己“无关紧要”。而我也没问他究竟有多大，因为我想维持这样的错觉——他真的不比我年长多少。

我们骑马下了岩石山坡，接近了春日中艾路因湖那波光粼粼的冰冷湖水。路在湖岸边转而向东，而马在这里停下了脚步。“看那起伏的波浪。在这风中，湖就像海。”艾格诺尔说，“缺了点浓郁的气息；但只要闭上眼睛，我能说服自己闻到了它。太阳还没爬上天顶，我们能不能享受一会儿艾路因湖的美景？”

“精灵的‘一会儿’是多久？”我想知道。

他弯起了嘴角。“视情况而定。不过，你知不知道我的亲族埃路·辛葛和他那位身为迈雅的新娘美丽安的故事？他们现在是多瑞亚斯的王和王后。”

我摇了摇头。我虽然知道他们的名号，却从没听过他们的故事。

“我们下马坐下，然后我会讲给你听。”他说。

于是我们在岸边安顿下来，望着艾路因湖的湖水；远方是山峦，头顶是浅蓝的天空，微风不断掀动着我们的头发。我闭上了眼睛，但我在短暂的生命里从没见过大海，也就想象不出它的气息。等我重新睁开双眼，看向艾格诺尔，他就开始讲起了故事。

他说起了又名埃路的埃尔威，在那场前往阿门洲的迢遥迁徙中，他是泰勒瑞精灵的首领。一夜，他出去寻找他的朋友，诺多的芬威；他独自穿过南埃尔莫斯的森林时，听到了夜莺的歌声，其中包含了一个世间最美的嗓音。有种魔力降临到他身上，他满心惊奇与渴望，忘记了他的子民，摒弃了全部杂念，一味去追寻那个声音，直到迷失在林下的黑暗中。“但他终于来到一片星光下的露天空地上，美丽安就立在此处。他从黑暗中望着她，阿门洲的光辉在她脸庞上闪耀。

“她没有开口；然而埃尔威满怀爱意，向她走去，执起了她的手。刹那之间，有种魔力捕获了他，他们如此伫立着，累月经年，头顶斗转星移。在他们开口之前，南埃尔莫斯的森林已长得高大深幽。”[2]

假如哪个凡人给我讲了这样一个故事，我定然不会信他。然而当我听着这位精灵贵族音乐般的嗓音，沉浸在他词句的韵律中，我觉得我仿佛看到埃尔威和美丽安近在眼前，就在那远古时代星光闪烁的微光中，彼时人类尚未在世界东方苏醒。歌声吸引着埃尔威前行时，我也追随着他的脚步；当他在星光照亮的空地中目睹美丽安的美，我仿佛体验了他的敬畏，也察觉了她的讶异——她竟会被一个血肉之躯俘虏。我知道，这一切都如艾格诺尔讲述的那般，真的发生过。大为惊叹之余，我也深为感动：美丽安，出身于神圣的迈雅一族，却肯与一如的儿女之一结为连理，与他分享她的一切，甚至为他生了一个孩子，正如无数生为女性的我们。

他就是这么结束了故事。等到魔力消退，我眼前的不再是故事，而又是讲述者了的时候，我只能无言地叹息。他看着我，神色显得诚挚，眼里却闪着一点异采：“精灵的‘一会儿’，就是能持续那么久。”

这让我找回了言辞的能力。我扫了一眼天空，问他：“那你在我身上施了个什么魔法呢？我看见太阳早就移过了正午的天顶，所以我们坐在这里的时间，肯定比这个故事需要的更长。”

“只是一个微不足道的法术，完全不能和美丽安王后的相比。”艾格诺尔站了起来，伸手拉我起身，“我的‘一会儿’可比她的要短得多。”这时，他已经忍不住大笑出声。

断送了我的，正是他的笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原注 by Finch]
> 
> [1]Mae govannen, adanwen：意为“你好啊，人类的少女。”
> 
> [2]斜体字引自《辩论》和《精灵宝钻》中“辛葛与美丽安”一章。


	3. 鸿沟（下）

艾格诺尔走向他的马时，我没有立刻跟上去。我宁愿观看他优雅的步伐，欣赏他抬头的姿态。直到他回头望向我，我才迈步去他身边，可当我走近时，他突然说：“我们不如徒步走完剩下的路？”

那时我不明白我们为何不能再度共乘，但现在我想我是知道了：他是在害怕，害怕他与我的身体接触会给他——或给我——带来什么后果。我的失望一定是写在了脸上，因为他补充了一句：“现在波隆的家肯定不太远了吧？”他第一次露出了一丝不确定的语调。那足以告诉我，我们这次相遇对他并非毫无影响。

由于不想显得懒惰，我同意了，说：“确实不远了。”于是我们改成了步行，艾格诺尔的马自行跟在我们身后。我们没谈到任何值得铭记的事——换句话说，我只记得我们是为了交谈而交谈，至于我，我就是为了听到他那动听的嗓音。

我的父亲和祖父见到这位精灵贵族非常高兴，喜气洋洋地接待了他。我母亲马上开始安排一场为他接风的盛宴，给我分配了各种各样的任务，让我在那天下午余下的时间里忙个不停。与此同时，我的父亲和祖父与艾格诺尔讨论了些严肃重要的问题。宴会上我没被安排坐在他身边，但至少我能看见他，能随心所欲地观察他。虽然我听说过精灵偏爱红酒，但这一位精灵泰然自若地喝下了我帮着酿造的蜜酒。它对他的影响显然微乎其微，不像对我们的男人——除了我的祖父波隆，他喝得很少。

餐桌在用餐过后就被移开了，好腾出空间来跳舞。起初，艾格诺尔似乎对吟游诗人的角色更感兴趣，他借来一把月琴[1]弹奏了几首精灵的曲子，为我们凡人的舞蹈伴奏。他像是被年轻人醉酒后的滑稽姿态和我们这些女孩的尖声轻笑逗乐了，从某时起他弹得越来越快，直到舞者们一个个上气不接下气，跌跌撞撞地离开舞场。然而他弹奏的节拍还在加快，就像他的手指企图超过我们双脚移动的速度，又像他在试探我们的决心；而我觉得自己瞥见了他眼中一星不全是好意的火花。最后，场上只剩了我和我兄弟布瑞国尔[2]，我们流着汗，喘着气，却决意要坚持下去。

音乐就在那时戛然而止。我和布瑞国尔一起瘫倒在地，同时每个人都在大笑拍手，而艾格诺尔放下了月琴，和旁人一起为我们鼓掌喝彩。

等大家都喘匀了气，他也来与我们共舞，轮流和每个女孩跳，直到轮到我。我们依着音乐的节奏移动脚步，我观察着他的脸，发现了一丝难以觉察的红晕；而当我的目光遇上并攫住了他的，我意识到他根本没那么清醒，不过那不影响他的行动。只是，他倔强的头发散向四面八方，让他看起来像是发光的太阳。他对我露齿而笑，于是我又一次看到了他眼中那星火花——与先前相同，既非好意却又非恶意，只是奇异，并且有些令人困扰。

接着，就在我们这一轮共舞告一段落，不得不换舞伴时，他的目光第一次真真切切地迎上了我的。他的笑容骤然淡去，我看到他的脸色变得苍白。

他停留了两个星期，大部分时间都成功避开了我。我完全不能理解。我在他脸上察觉的如果不是爱，还能是什么？而如果他爱我，他又为什么躲避我？难道因为我是个凡人，对他来说太卑微？我想起了他在湖岸边给我讲的故事。难道辛葛对美丽安来说，不是像我对艾格诺尔来说一样卑微吗？尽管如此，美丽安仍接受他为爱侣。他给我讲这个故事，难道不是为了说明如斯鸿沟可以逾越？莫非只有女人才该降尊屈就？抑或是，难道我们凡人和不朽一族之间的鸿沟之深非比寻常，宽得筑不起任何桥梁？

有那么为数不多的几次，我成功截住了他，和他说过几句话，可是总有旁人在场。他始终恪守礼节，但那火花，我所寻找的火焰，却被小心地隐藏起来了，直到最后那一晚，我得知他出去了，到湖边散步。

我出门的时候，天还没有全黑。暮色中，就在他讲述辛葛和美丽安的故事的地方，我找到了他。此刻，艾路因湖平静如镜，不再像是波涛起伏的大海；艾格诺尔坐在水边他自己的斗篷上，凝视着水面。他一看到我就抿紧了嘴，却没有出声。

“我能不能也坐在你的斗篷上？”我大胆地问。

他向旁边挪了挪，仍然一言不发。我坐了下来。我们保持着沉默；我是因为不知该从何说起，而现在看来，他却是因为不想给我鼓励。良久，我们都在凝视着倒映出我们脸庞的湖水，直到群星开始在空中闪烁。到了我再也忍耐不了沉默的时候，我慢慢地向他转过了头。因为我一定要问他那些问题，那些昼夜都在折磨我的问题。

“别动！”他几乎是焦虑地说，“你现在这样坐着，你水中的倒影……我看到一颗星点缀在你发间，”他的声音低落下去，化成了耳语，“……安德瑞丝，那让你看着就像一位精灵少女。”

这还是第一次，他叫我时用了我的名字。我纹丝不动，不愿破坏他眼中的幻象；但我的双唇不由自主地张开了，我听到自己在说：“艾格诺尔，你就不能暂时假装我是吗？”

艾格诺尔的呼吸嘶哑了。我扭头去望着他的双眼，我又看到了那火花，比以往更明亮，无可救药地将我点燃。那是一段无法形容的时间——精灵的“一会儿”，可以是区区片刻，也可以是几个时辰。我们扑进彼此的怀抱，我们亲吻着，他的火焰灼伤了我。那些高贵的精灵啊，他们看似如此疏远，居高临下地照耀着我们，如同不含温暖的星辰；但并不是那样，他不是那样，那时那地，他不是。有种火焰在他体内高涨，它让我前所未有地恐惧，但又别无所求，惟愿被同样的火焰烧成灰烬。而当我感到他的手爱抚着我，抚过我的胸前，我的确燃烧了。我拉着他一同倒上了柔软的草地。“我爱你。拥有我。就在这里。就是现在。”

那时他吻得我更深，身体紧贴向我；我能感到他的欲望。他伸手拉高了我的长裙，这样他就能探手爱抚我裸露的大腿，而我笨拙地摸索他衣物的带子，既渴望又不安。

就在这时，突然间，他呻吟了一声，明显是挣扎着滚到一边，坐了起来。“不，”他说，嗓音中满是焦虑，“我们不能成婚，而我不会滥用你祖父的盛情，去占有他不能无条件给予的。”他匆忙爬了起来，“对不起。”他哑着嗓子说，“原谅我。”然后他转过身，逃也似地离开了。

他始终没说他爱我。

那时，彻底的孤独吞噬了我。因为我知道，我永不可能再爱旁人，只要他还活着……苦笑一声，我起身回去，脚步迟缓得就像我那些上了年纪的族人。

我再也没有见过他。可我仍抱着不切实际的希望，希望他能在对我来说为时太晚以前回头。所以，我的确知道希望是什么——没错，芬罗德，我知道。然而即便是我们凡人，有些希望也会破灭——当我们逝去，与那些不朽者分别。

他的哥哥尽了最大努力来消除我的误解。艾格诺尔并不是认为我太卑贱或者他太高贵。芬罗德解释说，这都是因为战争、责任感、埃尔达不在动荡年代生养后代的习俗，还有精灵对眼看着凡世爱人凋零死去的恐惧。他争辩说，是为了我，艾格诺尔将与伤毁了阿尔达从而也伤毁了我们人类一族的大敌作战；他会与大敌战斗，不惜一切、不顾危险。他想要牺牲，我暗自想，因为芬罗德说得再明白不过，他弟弟承受的痛苦决不亚于我——是为了我，艾格诺尔永不会离开曼督斯……就好像我曾经要求他这样做，就好像我想伤毁他的灵魂，因为我自己的已经被伤毁了！我真希望自己那时能明白现在认识到的真相：艾格诺尔只不过是不知所措，又无从求助；他所有的精灵智慧都彻底离他而去，因为他面对着这样一个空前的难题——不朽的埃尔达，爱上了必死的凡人少女。

轮到我时，我告诉芬罗德：我愿放弃一切，只为一年甚至一天的火焰。我没有告诉他，在艾格诺尔克制了那火焰之前，几乎发生了什么。我怀疑他弟弟并没把一切对他和盘托出，因此我略去了最痛的时刻，忍住不去彻底暴露我的灵魂。芬罗德只领会了我所言的表面含义，他耐心地告诉我为什么那永不可能，还提到了那些我全不在乎的严肃命运。我知道，他是出于手足之情而维护艾格诺尔，哪怕对手是我——一个爱他弟弟决不比他少的人。可他用了太多的论据。得是多么笨拙的弓箭手，才需要不止一支的箭来放倒一只受伤的动物？

我当然决不会要求爱人无助地看着我衰老凋零。我当然决不会要求爱人在我的双脚无法起舞时充当我的拐杖。

我想要的，是生养他的孩子。

芬罗德和我谈论这些时，我四十八岁了。我从少女变成老妇，却从没做过母亲。无疑，这他也有所察觉。“现在是战时，精灵在这样的时期不会结婚生子。”他说，给了我表达看法的机会。但他当真指望我在已经无望痊愈的时候，去碰触那道最痛的伤痕吗？那种灼痛咬噬着我的血肉，年复一年，愈来愈深。况且，我能说什么呢？说他的弟弟是个傻瓜，因为他只看见了一个可爱的年轻女孩？说他们两人都是傻瓜，因为他们忘记了至关重要的一点？

一个孩子就可以架起桥梁，跨越我们谈到的鸿沟。对我们凡人来说，一个孩子是看得见摸得到的希望，而不是不死种族笃信的遥远幻象。凡人也能永生，哦，我们当然能——哪怕我们离开这个世界许久，子孙后代却仍会存续下去。这就是他们身为精灵没能领悟的。把它说给芬罗德听无济于事。可是，我本该把它告诉艾格诺尔。唉，我没有勇气，因为我怕他会再次抛弃我。然而，有时我会想，这是他或许能够理解的，是令他看清现实的惟一契机。

因此，死亡逼近的时候，波洛米尔之女、无后的老安德瑞丝，不得不承认这是她自己的错误。而且我也只能原谅他，原谅他们两人——艾格诺尔和芬罗德，如果真有任何需要原谅。因为他们确实爱我，他们两人都是，各自以不同的方式。

所以，倘若真有一位万物之父存在，我将恳求他，对他所有的儿女施予怜悯。

 

-完-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [原注 by Finch]
> 
> [1] 不，可别又是竖琴！那是芬罗德偏爱的乐器。虽然我不知道在第一纪元的中洲是不是存在月琴。《精灵宝钻》里提及的乐器范围实在有限。
> 
> [2] 布瑞国尔是巴拉希尔的父亲，贝伦的祖父。
> 
> 这个故事中主要角色表达的观点不必是正确的，也不必和第一部分《炽焰》中艾格诺尔的观点一致。这是安德瑞丝在她死前不久的反思，是对她个人而言的真实。
> 
> 我曾经对托尔金很愤怒，因为我认为他忽视了孩子的问题。但接下来我就发现他没有。芬罗德提到了这一点，而安德瑞丝有48岁了——无疑过了尚可建立家庭的年纪。这无论如何也不会是巧合。我认为托尔金非常清楚他在做什么。另一个有趣的事实是，安德瑞丝从来没有衷心赞同过芬罗德；这也说明了很多问题。


End file.
